Love Is A Baseball Field
by CloudChaserMcGuirk
Summary: Cool name, huh? Can't believe nobody thought of it before. Anyway, this is a Sandlot 2 fic. It's about my OC which I hope is not a mary sue she's staying with her cousin Hayley whom she has never met for the summer. Discontinued, but with the possibility of a rewrite in the future.
1. Prologue

I'm sad to say that you won't be going with me on my trip. I'm just gonna fly solo this summer. I can't count on you forever, and it's time for me to deal with this on my own, though I am very sorry for our departure.

We've had good times and bad times. You've been with me from when I was a happy go lucky kid up until I became an angst filled preteen. You had to have grown tired of my mopey rants,(and there had been a lot of those since Jason's accident)but you've always listened through. This will be my last entry.

I give thanks to my beloved Diary.

-Erin


	2. Chapter 1

An average kid's description of the perfect Summer Vacation would be hanging out with friends, swimming, and maybe catching a movie or two at the local theater. All that fun stuff and more, right? Erin, of course with her luck, would not be a participant in any of this.

She was gonna be stuck at her aunt and uncle's house for the summer. The whole summer. And the worst part wasn't the fact that she barely knew these distant relatives. The worst part wasn't even that she couldn't bring her pet of three years, a St. Bernard that she's had since she was 10-years-old. No, the worst part was that she would have to go through the whole summer without her best and only friend, Cynthia.

Her and Cynthia had been friends since they first met in fourth grade. The year was 1968 and Cynthia had just moved to San Diego...

Erin was sitting in the back row of the classroom as always. She was so caught up in her doodling that she didn't notice the new kid until she came to the back and flopped harshly into the empty seat next to Erin. Erin's pencil falls to the ground as her head snapped up in surprise and her eyes followed the sound. The girl hunched over her desk, her long dark brown hair shields her face and the pencil rolls to her feet. She's obviously not happy about her move.

Erin goes down to get her pencil and sees the girl is wearing Keds.

"Nice shoes..." Erin says without thinking.

The girl pushes the hair out of her face. She then notices that Erin and her are wearing the same shoes.

She gives a small chuckle. "Your's too."

* * *

Okay so that was the official first chapter. I know it's pretty short I'm not that good of a writer. I don't mind flames, but please review.


	3. No way, Erin

Sneakered feet step out onto the porch, followed by slim legs and a less than graceful petite body. Her shoulders were slouched and her back was slightly hunched forward. She looked up to the sky, the radiant sunlight beamed upon her sullen face. Her expression was nothing short from pure gloom.

Today was the last day of school, but Erin hadn't gone because she had to get a head start on packing for her trip.

"Hey, Erin." She was broken out of her trance by Cynthia, who was standing outside her picket fence. She plastered on a fake smile and ran down the driveway.

"Hey." Erin says walking through the fences opening. "School let out early?"

"Nope. I came to see you before you left." She replied awkwardly fumbling with her hair. It looked auburn in the sun.

Erin always thought Cynthia was the most attractive out of the two. Cynthia had perfect porcelain skin, her hair(now an inch above her shoulders)framed her soft features perfectly, and her eyes were a calm yet beautiful chocolate brown. Erin's however were light green. Sure light blue eyes would be great. People would say they were stunning. But no, Erin was stuck with light green, which all the boys at school commented as "creepy."

Although looks weren't the only reason boys preferred Cynthia over Erin. It's also the fact that Erin tends to be a little sour towards everyone except her family and Cynthia.

"Wow the only time I wanna go to school since first grade and I had to stay home." Erin say and lets out an obviously forced laugh.

Cynthia slightly frowns at her friends idle attempt at humor. "So who is this cousin of your's and why haven't you ever met him or her?"

"_Her_ name is Hayley and her and her family lived down south somewhere, but know they live in San Fernando. My mom thinks I should get to know them."

They both sigh in unison, then there is a moment of silence.

"Hey, Cynthia." A smile graces Erin's lips as she breaks the awkward silence between friends. "Lets disco."

Cynthia's eyes widen. "No way, Erin. Not in public."

"Come on. One last time before I meet my doom." Erin begs jokingly and pouts.

"Fine." Cynthia gives in. They get in there positions. Erin to the left and Cynthia to the right.

If you wanna read the rest please review, and thanks for reading.


	4. Ms Atwood

The year was 1969. Erin and Cynthia were laying on Erin's bedroom floor doing homework when Erin thought of it...

"I need help with something." She stated bluntly.

Cynthia looks over Erin's paper. "Looks fine to me."

"Not with homework. I need help finishing a song." Erin got up but Cynthia stayed on the floor. "Cynthia..." She pulls Cynthia to her feet.

"Erin, we're su-"

"The first line is: _Come on, come on people all around the world. There's a new craze sweepin' the nation, and it's all the rage. Come on, come on people it's a new day and age..._"

Cynthia shrugs "Um... _time to get up and boogie the disco way?_"

"Cynthia, you're a genius!" Erin pretended to bow down. Cynthia smiles shyly.

"_Twirl and spin and jump real high,_ " Cynthia continues, now singing. "_Come on, come on lets have a good time._"

"_Shake it, shake it all around..._

come on, come on down to disco town, " They both sing and dance on the sidewalk, doing steps that took three years to perfect.

"_Come on, come on it'll be real fun, come on, come on show em' how it's done._ "

Both girls start giggling, but it's cut short by: "What? The show is over already?"

Erin and Cynthia both swiftly turn from facing the street only to find Erin's mother standing in the doorway with one of Erin's suit cases and a strange almost silly expression. Apparently holding back laughter. Cynthia was blushing fiercely. "Uh... hello Ms. Atwood."

"You coming, Erin?" Ms. Atwood says walking to the car.

"Bye, Erin. See ya when school starts."

Erin's POV

We quickly hugged. I mouthed "see you later," turned on my heel and jogged my way over to the car. "I call shotgun."

"Erin, there's no one else coming. You don't have to call shotgun."

I gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry. It's become an instinct."

"Ready to meet your doom?" My mother raised an eyebrow and did her best evil laugh as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Mom, how long were standing there?"

Please review, thanks. And if it's not too much then can you take my profile pole.


	5. A Very Awkward Man

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I just wanna say thank you for all your reviews. And on with the story.**

To make a long story short, once I got there I was greeted by an odd looking couple aka aunt Rita and uncle Roger. And by greeted I mean pummeled with "how's life treatin' ya?" questions like "how's school?" "made any friends?" and "any boyfriends?" The last awkwardly contributed by a very awkward man aka uncle Roger.

The question was followed by not a reply, but only awkward silence. I hate awkward silence, and yet I always seem to get caught in the middle of it.

The conversation continues and ends with aunt Rita telling uncle Roger that I don't need a man to validate me. I should use that as a fake excuse as to way I don't date.

She shows me to my room and helps me unpack, while going on about how me and Hayley will probably be not only close cousins, but also the best of friends. Keyword: _probably_. Seriously what kind of happy pills is this woman taking? She's known me for less than a half and hour, not including the time we met when I was born. And I don't include that because a.) I don't recall the encounter on account of me being barely an hour old when it occured and b.) I wasn't old enough to say "hello" or "how do you do?"

"I think I can take it from here." I said my voice was a little over a whisper, but not much.

"Sure. I have to go pick Hayley up from school anyway."

After she had left I started to unpack again. When I finally got to the bottom of my suit case I came across my old baseball glove.

Normal POV

Erin slid her hand slowly into the glove and pulled something out. A photograph of her and a boy, who looked about three years older and stood a foot and a half taller than her. They had the same light green eyes, but he had darker brown hair than her's was. He was in a typical baseball player pose with his bat held over his left shoulder. She stood on his right with her baseball glove on her head despite the fact that she already had a baseball cap on.

She stares at the picture with great intensity. Her eyes sting with tears yet they don't dare spill over the border of her lids.

_If he can't play anymore then what gives me the right to?_ Her eyes begin to flood with tears; the picture blurs until she can't see it anymore.

**Once again thanks for all your reviews. Please tell me what you think of Erin so far. I'm trying to make her a well rounded character. Next chapter she will meet Hayley and the Sandlot Gang.**


	6. ButtSniffs

**This chapter is in Erin's POV, sorry for taking so long to update. Sorry if the chapter sucks, too. **

I looked out observing what I could through one of the windows in the room(which I assumed was the guest bedroom)I was staying in. There were some white lawn chairs and to my surprise a pool. Looks like I can go swimming after all.

I hear a knock at the door. "It's open." I say closing the blinds. The door opens and a girl with almost waist length light chestnut colored hair steps in.

She addresses me with a smile that shows she isn't phased by this being our first time meeting. Just by that I could tell she had a lot of friends. She seemed like an all american girl. "Hey you must be, Erin."

"And you must be, Hayley." I try to mimic her confidence, but fail. I lost all my confidence.

"I was just about to go out back, you wanna join?" I nodded. "Okay do you have a bathing suit?" Again I nod.

Walking past Hayley towards the dresser by the door, I began to shuffle through piles of unfolded and oddly placed clothes until I found my bathing suit. "Where do we change?" I walked towards the door, but stopped when I realized Hayley wasn't following.

"Woah, wait a minute." She placed a hand on my shoulder and gently turned me around. She took the bathing suit from my hands and held it up. "What is this?"

"Um... is this a trick question?" I asked nervously.

"You can't be seen with me in this." She said looking offended by the simple lavender one-piece. "Come with me." She left the room and I followed.

She lead me to another room. The room was colored with every variation of pink you could think of and had a huge poster of Leonard Whiting hung over the bed. This is her room without a doubt.

She went to her closet and came back with red bathing suit that had white polka dots. She held it up beside me then smiled. "This would look perfect on you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunt Rita brought us some drinks. She told me the bathing suit looked wonderful on me, but I have to differ with her opinion. Most people say I look flattering in shades of green. Plus I feel really uncomfortable in a two-piece.

When she left I heard a cat meow right behind me, but I didn't turn around to pet it. I'm not much of a cat person. "Oh that's just Miss Susan B." Said Hayley.

I thought that was a stupid name for a cat. I heard that name before, actually. "Susan B. Anthony." I said aloud.

"Exactly." Hayley replies.

Just as we were getting comfortable there wash a loud splash that caused us to jump out of our seats. More splashes and the sound of boys yelling followed. Without saying a word a kid, that looked about nine, ran behind Hayley.

More boys ran over to us. Wow I didn't know it was my birthday. Just kidding. Truth be told, they didn't look all to good since they were soggy and wet. "What the-"

I was cut off by Hayley. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

"What are _you_ doing here?" The fat one said defencively.

"I live here." She retorted matter-of-factly.

"You live here? Next to the Sandlot?" The blonde pointed his thumb towards where they came from.

"What's a Sandlot?" I asked.

The blonde sneered. "It's a baseball field." He said like it was something everyone should know.

"I just asked a simple question you don't have to be a butt-sniff about it."

"Butt-sniff?" He said dumbfounded.

"Short for butt-sniffer." I told him like he was stupid for not knowing.

Miss Susan B. meows again. Hayley picks her up as the boys start to argue.

One of them whistles and starts running back from the pool. I didn't even notice he left. He's pointing and making a lot of hand gestures.

"The whole place is gonna burn down." Exclaims the tallest of the group. "Can we use your hose?"

They start begging while she pretends to think. "Okay." And I swear barely a second after she said it and there already at the hose. They went out the gate. Shortly after Hayley and the Kid went the same way, but I stayed and sat back down.

I've had enough excitement for one day.

**This is the longest chap I've ever wrote. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Once again sorry for the wait.**


	7. I Could Be Eating A Sandwich

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Sorry for the hiatus.**

Frilly and silly. That's what I'm wearing today. Hayley and aunt Rita have "sissy-fied" me. They make me wear dresses and other frilly silly things.

_Yuck._

Hayley's out somewhere. Hangin' with that kid, whats-his-face. I decided not to go. I'd much rather stay here and make myself a sandwich. _Oh I'm pathetic. _

Uncle Roger walks into the kitchen. "Hey, uncle Rog-_eerrrr_." _Okay that was weird. _

"Oh hey, Erin. Sorry I can't talk right now. Gotta get back to work in a sec."

"In the garage?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't cha have a sandwich first." I said holding up the bread with a smile. "You can't actually like working this much."

"But I do like working." He replied.

_Just keep telling yourself that, buddy._ "Yeah, but sometimes you should stop and smell the roses."

"I don't really like roses."

_Whatever. Stop and smell the pancakes then._ "Okay."

I looked through the fridge. "Hey did you meet that kid? The one that likes rockets."

"Yeah. It's kinda nice that Hayley is befriending boys. It goes with the whole feminist thing."

"Oh he's not her friend. She's just using him for cheap labor."

He made a face. Confusion, of course like always. "Oh... "

I became angrier by the second as I was looking for the lunch meat. There was no lunch meat. _Crap._ Must be why aunt Rita went to the store. "There's no lunch meat."

"Oh that's too bad... " He replied quickly leaving the room.

I really wanted a sandwich. Might as well try to catch up with Hayley and the Kid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to that Sandlot place. She told me they were going there just in case I wanted to catch up later.

Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I just walked into an arguement.

"I bet you couldn't hit it." Hayley said in her usual challenging tone.

_And here we go._ "I don't bet trash, I burn it." Then the bet goes into action.

_Oh goodie!_

They get in their positions. Hayley throws the ball and... the guy didn't even swing. _Seriously?_

The fat kid goes off. "You can't throw like that." Turns out you can.

Blondie at the bat. The ball's flyin' all over the place! It even went over to me once. I caught it and threw it to Hayley. "Lucky catch I guess." I laughed nerviously.

"Seemed like more than luck." Said the boy with the afro. "It was speeding like right towards your face."

"You must be pretty lucky to be able to catch like that." Hayley's blonde friend said.

"Come on, it was just luck. Just continue the game." I made a "go on" gesture.

They kept going until it was around supper time. Then got into another fight.

Aunt Rita called me and Hayley for -just guess- yep. Supper. And Blondie's mom called him for his bath.

I laughed a bit and he glanced at me with a mix of resentment and embarrassment on his face.

They all decided to continue tomorrow. I'm gonna get my sandwich early and go too. Got nothing better to do.

**I really hope this chapter didn't suck too much. As you can see something's gonna happen. If you know what I mean. Actually two things. Don't get too excited. It might not be that great. As always please review and tell me what you think about... everything lol.**


End file.
